Awaken
by BuzzWire
Summary: This is a story about love and hate. Seras almost died in the hands of a anciant vampire, but in the last second killed him and tasted his blood. She obtained a power that she can handle, but with that power she also gained the hatred towards Alucard. A/S
1. A mistake

_**Awaken**_

_I did not want to open my eyes. The pain in my body was unbearable. I could feel how the warm blood under my body tried to warm my dyeing, cold flesh. My death was inevitable if I would stay here. It stretched its long hand and caught me. What possible could I do? Run from it? My weaken body was too tired to even open my mouth and yell for help. Where was he right now? Could he actually save me? I never was a proper vampire. He hated me, it would be better for him if I would die, wouldn`t it?_

"_You will die girl!" I tried to open my eyes, but only made a whimper of pain. That thing was much stronger than me. It could easily break my body in two. "Where is he?" I tried to answer his question, but felt a sharp pain in the stomach. Was he trying to cut me again?_

"_Stop!" The voice I had lost found its way out with a new pang. His claws went dipper in my flesh and I cried again. My eyes opened instantly when I felt his hand spreading my bruised legs. I tried to hit him, but he caught my arms in his grip. "Don`t touch me!"_

"_Why not? Such a beautiful body should not be wasted". I could fell his finger slip inside me. I felt the tears running down my cheeks. "A virgin?!" He laughed. "Alucard never have touched you! Now that is interesting! Well that does not mean I cannot change that". He caught one of my breasts and started to roughly squeeze it. _

_I felt the anger building up in me. The wish to tear the damn vampire before me was enormous. My eyes turned deep red and the strength I lost from the torture slowly made its way back to my body. I knew it would be impossible to gather enough strength to stop him, but maybe I could win some time. That was all I needed to get to the table and get the silver knife. I hit him in the stomach and rolled over to the table. My hand encompassed the handle and in the next second the silver blade went inside the vampires head with a force that cracked his skull. I crawled from underneath him and watched his body shake. I knew he was no ordinary vampire and to kill him I had to do more than that. Looking at the table once more I took a huge torture knife he earlier used on me. I raised it and chopped off his head. "Die you trash!" I felt the warm scent of vampire blood and could not stop myself from kneeling and soaking my right arm into it. I licked the fingers and felt the pain getting lighter. He was an ancient vampire. His blood was something that could turn me into something I did not want to become, but at that moment I did not care. I wanted to save myself, to get stronger and find a way out of this hell._

_A whistle disturbed me from the blood and I looked at my master standing behind me. He was soaked in blood and his glasses and hat was missing. But if I was covered in my own blood Alucard was not even injured. I opened my mouth to speak, but felt a difference in the current state of my body, mind and soul. I looked at Alucard as though he was my equal not a master. Slowly I looked at the dead vampire lying on the ground and could only find one explanation. "He drank your blood". Alucards grin only became wider._

"_That was a long time ago. I was still an ancient vampire. I was the one who made him". His voice was deep and cold, but his face showed how amused he was. "You do have some nerves to take my fun away, police girl". He smirked seeing my face getting red._

"_Exactly how long have you been here, Alucard?" His grin became even wider if that was possible._

"_From the part you broke Alcazars skull with that thing". He took the silver knife out and gave it to me. _

"_Oh, right". I felt better when understood that he had not seen the entire scene from the beginning. I tried to get up, but felt weak. My legs betrayed me and I almost felt. Alucard caught me and lay on the ground. "What should I do now? Can I still be a part of Hellsing organization?"_

"_Rest, police girl. I will answer all of your questions later". Those were the last words I heard from him before falling asleep. _

_* * *_

"_How long will she sleep, Alucard?" Integra looked at the girl on the mattress under the glass wall._

"_A decade least". Alucard was silent for a moment admiring Seras. "She will change"._

"_What do you mean?" Integra was furious with his words. They have just lost a good backup for the missions that would still to come. With Seras Victoria the troops have grown, but now when she was at no state to help them Alucard would not think of helping the soldiers. _

"_What I just said. I do not know how exactly. Her appearance and strength, but her heart, mind and soul will still stay the same". He answered. Integra once again glanced at the vampire. "Seras should have never tasted that blood. It is full of hatred towards me". Integra felt he said that words more to himself than her. His gaze was instance and he was thinking of something._

"_If she cannot be trusted we should kill the girl". Integra reached out for the button, but her hand was caught by Alucard._

"_I would personally make everything to make the girl useful to organization, master". He smirked. "Try to kill her again and I will do everything in my power to make your worthless organization disappear from the face of this world". Integra felt goose bumps running down her spine. "She is mine!" _

_* * *_

"_Walter, you shouldn`t have got up from bed in your current state!" Integra helped the butler to sit down and smiled warmly._

"_Sir Integra, I cannot lie in bed all day. I feel so bored and useless". Walter lightly smiled, but an attack of cough hit his lungs. _

"_Walter are you alright?" He looked so tiered. She knew that as strong as he was Walter could not win over the approaching time of his death. He was an old man, but his spirit never changed over the years. "Alucard!"_

"_I am here. Let me take him back". Integra was a bit amazed how he took the old man in his arms. He really cared about Walter although he never showed that until now. "You should come see him more. He worries about you". Integra saw them off and closed the door._

"_You should behave Walt! You are becoming even worse than me". Alucard smiled looking at his friend._

"_That is impossible Alucard, I can barely walk". Walter was ashamed of being unable to get to his room. "I will die soon, my friend. You know the only thing I feel sorry about is not seeing Seras Victoria for the last time. When was the last time you went down to see her? Is everything fine?"_

"_I will go check on her today after I take you back". He smirked putting Walter on the couch in his room. "And now be a good old man and stop worrying everyone". Alucard disappeared. He stood in front of the door behind which Seras was placed all these years. He could feel some strange amount of energy. Could she really be waking? Alucard twisted the handle and went in. She was behind the glass. Her white skin was paler that he remembered. He knew that she would change, but her face with a childish expression stayed the same, her hair got longer over the years and felt over the edge of the mattress. She looked so peaceful, so young and never before so desirable. He licked his lips just looking at her made him want to taste her lips, feel her scent, touch her silk skin._

"_Wake up, Seras". He whispered. "Please, wake up." How long was it? He thought she would sleep for ten years, but he was wrong. After the tenth year he was beginning to worry, after fifteenth he was feeling so doomed that he came almost every day to see her. After twentieth he thought she would never wake up. He tried not to come back anymore, but failed. Tried to stop himself from mentally going down each night and listen to her heart beat, but that was also impossible. After forty years of waiting for her he started to try everything to wake her, but nothing helped. She was still asleep. Somewhere far away from him where he could never reach her no matter how much he tried. _

_He opened the door to her chamber and sat on the mattress taking her small hand in his. He kissed her palm and smiled at her. How stupid was he? Forty years of waiting and he still did not given up on her. Alucard never felt love to anyone, but wasn't the feelings for her closer to that words humans used to express their feeling to one another. He could write it down to lust in the first ten years while she was gone. He wanted her then, but the more time passed the more he started to feel deeper for Seras. He laughed. What was happening to him. Maybe centuries ago he could still say that there were people that he cared about and loved, but as more time passed, as more thing he have seen, as more stronger he got he has changed. He forgot how to feel, but this girl awoken something long kept asleep – his heart._

"_Yes, I think I do love you Seras Victoria". _


	2. Wallachia, December year 1431

_**Wallachia, December year 1431.**_

_The winter of 1431 was a dreadful year for Wallachia*. It was the year when Vlad III was born to the world of ours. But in that year his mother was the happiest person on the whole land. Princess Cneajna of Moldavia gave a birth to a future ruler of Romania as she thought. Her son was healthy and beautiful child. A try king to come to this holy land._

_Vlad III was born as the second son to his father Vlad Dracul. His older brother was called by the name of Mircea. Soon Vlad would find out that his path to the throne was not as easy as his mother saw it. His family lived in exile in Transylvania as his strong father had been ousted by pro-Ottoman boyars. At the same year of his birth his father was vested into the Order of the Dragon. Young Vlad III did not know that after his 5__th__ year the same faith was waiting for him as well. But what was still to come was even more deadly than anyone could think. _

_The political pressure from the Ottoman sultan that he would invade the country made Vlad's father give up his sons as hostages so that he would keep his promise. Young Vlad III did not disagree with his father and willingly went as a hostage, but developed a hatred he could not handle. One day he would find a way to get back to his father. Princess Cneajna tried to stop her husband, but he never listened to her. She died next year never seeing her sons again, but that was a good thing, because she would never know what monster her son would still to become._

_Vlad III heard the news that his older brother had died from the hand of political enemies. He was made a puppet ruler of Wallachia by the Sultan who was afraid to lose his political power in the region, but his position as a prince was not long Wallachia was invaded the same year as his coronation and he had to fled to Moldavia. _

_In 1453 Vlad was a simple adviser for Mehmed II who was impressed by the boy's knowledge. After the death of Mircea the Elder the grandfather of Vlad III in 1418, Wallachia had fallen in a chaotic situation. A constant state of war had weakened the country. Vlad tier a number a different ways to restore the order, but nothing worked. Vlad started to illuminate of the threats he saw in other powerful citizens of Wallachia. He had to dispose of all of them to have the power over the country. He killed without mercy everyone who stood in his way. Death washed over the country of Wallachia taking lives of more than hundreds thousands people. He was a try monster._

_In 1460 Ilona Szilagy gave birth to Vald's child. Vlad Dracula lived in the hell that his father called a strong country. Death and torture was his father's only way to peace. Vlad Dracula never stood against his father, but he hated him for how he treated his mother. The only bright light in the world surrounding him was her._

_* * *_

_It was cold in the castle. Winters were always like that in Wallachia. Vlad Dracula hated this country, he believed it was cursed by his father, who loved the smell of death. He put the book he was reading aside and looked at the fire of the candle. Suddenly the door opened and allowed Alcazar to enter._

"_Good evening, master Vlad Dracula". He was the priest and a very famous scientist of his time. Dracula looked at him and smiled._

"_What is the matter my friend?" He asked looking down on the book._

"_Your father is calling for you". He made a simple bow and closed the door behind him._

_Dracula stood up and went to the lower part of the castle his father was working in with the priest Alcazar. It was a dreadful place. At nights you could hear people yelling and crying in all parts of the castle. It was impossible to avoid it anywhere. The dungeons held a huge number of prisoners mainly young children and virgins. Dracula never went down there if he was not called down there. This place invaded his mind all the time in his sleep. He looked at the pile of naked bodies lying in the hole. One of the servants was trying to burn them. The smell of death once as you breathed it in would never in your lifetime leave you. Dracula knew it too well to even try to cover his nose. He was a part of it. Even if he did not kill or torture these people he would be always cursed for not stopping his father or his loyal servants._

"_Ah, here you are". His father was covered with blood. Some young girl lay on the table with her dead eyes on the ceiling. "We did it! I have found it!" He brought the glass full of blood to his son. "With this my boy, I would become immortal and rule this country for all times"._

"_It looks like mere blood to me, lord". Dracula tried to make a curious face._

"_This is a gift from the Devil, my boy, a key to a life of immortality. With this I would rule the world and never age a year. Do you understand the power I am holding in my arms now?" His gaze was so instance that Dracula felt uneasy. _

"_How do you know it will work?" Alcazar looked at his master a bit worried at that moment._

"_I will try it out of course". He simply answered his gaze never leaving his son. "I do not trust anyone, but you my son. You will taste it for me!"_

_Dracula's eyes widened of the thing he just heard. He made a few steps back, but was caught by two grades that were standing behind him._

"_Now, now Dracula. You are given a gift any mortal would accept with pleasure. You should be grateful that I am offering you to share a life of immortality with me. Put him on the floor and hold his mouth open"._

"_You are not doing that because you want to share something with me. You want to see if that thing you give me is safe. You are too afraid to give it anyone else, because if that thing actually works they would kill you". That was the last words Dracula could say before his back was pressed to the cold stone._

_Clap. Clap. Clap. He looked so pleased that it sickened Dracula. "Oh, yes, you can say that, fortunately, you are too soft to kill your own father". He made him to drink the whole glass without any mercy._

_It was hot, it burned his trough. He tried to spit the liquid out, but his father held his mouth closed forcing him to drink. The pain began to spread through his body invading every inch of his flesh. He wanted to scream, but it was impossible to move. It felt as though he was burned alive. Dracula wanted to pass out, but his mind stood as clear as always._

"_Tie him up to the table, now!" He heard his father yell to the guards. "Alcazar, what is happening to him? If this does not stop he can die"._

"_Master, I told you this is too risky! Look!" Dracula stopped moving._

"_Is he dead?" Vlad III asked the priest. Alcazar put his year to hear the heartbeat, but it was gone. He looked at his lord and rocked his head._

"_He is!" He looked at Dracula with sad eyes._

"_What are you waiting for? Dispose of the body! No one has to know what had happened!" He came closer to the priest and whispered. "Do something with those two"._

"_Yes, my lord". Alcazar took the body with him. "I will take him to the church and bury him under the altar. _

"_Do whatever you wish as long as no one sees him! I will continue on the work!" Alcazar looked at his master for the last time and felt sick of his coldness to his own son._

_* * *_

"_Dracula? Do you hear me? Dracula!" He could hear Alcazar, but his eyes did not listen to him. "I know you are fine". Alcazar pushed his eyelid up and was silent for a moment. Dracula felt a sharp pain in his throat. Something was wrong with him. He could feel Alcazars' blood running in his veins. He could not control his hunger for it. In a second his teeth were sunk in Alcazars flesh. The taste was heavenly sweet._

"_You should stop now, if you do not want to kill me, Dracula". He heard Alcazar talking._"_Now my dear friend if you allow it I will be your servant for life". Alcazar stood still for a moment. _

"_What am I now?" Dracula looked at his bloody hands that were so similar to his fathers. _

"_You are immortal"._

_* * *_

_Alucard opened his eyes trying to dispose of the memory. The day he was born to the world of darkness. The first vampire ever to walk the world of humans. Centuries could not make him forget this day. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Wallachia*- now we know it by the name of southern Romania._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**The writer**_

_Now That I wrote the 2nd chapter I tried to tell you the story of Alucards life. So you would know who he is and so on. I know it was not that interesting, but believe me a bit of knowledge about him will only help you in the future chapters. Oh, and you will know more about him in the next chapter. I really hope you would not critiseze me because of my poor knowledge of englis. Well, its not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes, I`ll trybetter! Promise!_

_**For the readers.**_

Rambonata 

Yes you are more than right saying that Alucard will have lots of heartaches. I think now you can understand that the blood Seras tried is actually as old as Alucards. She would be his equal now. Maybe you would ask why she managed to kill him. Well that will be written about in the next chapters. But basically she was enormously lucky.

Archer8

Hmmm...so I guess I would work more on the plot so it would be more interesting. Thank you for the review so much!

Art-sama, divinedragonchick, twilight1235

I am more than glad to wellcome you to my story. Have fun reading, hope you won`t be too bored reading the history part that is still to come.

Yours,

Buzzwire.


	3. Meeting

_**Meeting**_

_Dracula was following a young woman. He never played with his prey, but this was a different occasion. She was not a mere dinner. Alcazar asked him to turn her. His friend fell deeply in love with this girl. She had long black hair. Her grey eyes were full of wisdom and strength. Dracula could not blame his friend for feeling that way. The girl stopped for a second feeling something it was hard to describe. Her weak human instincts still could make her sense something. Dracula was ready to step out of the darkness that covered him, but heard someone approaching._

"_Екатерина, где ты пропадала, я начала волноваться! Не разгуливай так поздно, Москва не самое безопасное место для молодой девушки!*" __An older woman came closer to the girl and took her hand._

"_Бабушка, ваше волнение напрасно, ну что может со мной случится?*" __Ekaterina smiled and they made their way to the house._

_Dracula smiled how well he knew Russian. People and the language made him stay here longer than he intended. It was easy to hide in this place. A huge city no one would ever notice how one of the citizens went missing each night. They would probably tell the authorities, but they would look for a human murderer surely not a vampire. It was a paradise for vampires and Dracula could feel them enjoying themselves each night. He always knew that it was a mistake to make so many fledglings, but they could not do anything with themselves. If a person would turn into a ghoul it would not make any trouble to dispose of him, but fledglings were too amusing and rare to kill._

"_Why didn`t you turn her yet?" he heard his friends voice and grinned._

"_I did not want to give the old lady heartache." Dracula was amused with his friend being so inpatient. Usually it was the other way around. "Why don`t you when do it?" Dracula showed him his long fangs in an irritated smile of his._

"_Dear friend, how can you not understand that if she turns to be my fledgling she would never love me back the way I want to. She would just be a slave to the things I want!" At that second Alcazar had a strangely mad expression on his face Dracula had never seen him like that before. _

"_But what will you do if she falls in love with me?" Dracula looked straight in his friends green eyes. Alcazar was silent for a moment before he answered._

"_If it is you I would never mind, my master." He made a small bow and disappeared into the darkness._

_It felt odd to hear him say that. It was centuries ago when they first met and still Alcazar acted as though he was his master. Dracula gave him his blood once when Alcazar almost died, but the bond between them was still too strong. He tried to explain it, but nothing came to his mind._

"_I still have work to do." His grin became even wider._

_She was brushing her hair and singing. Her voice was amazingly calming. Her long black curls where beautifully falling on her small shoulders. Ekaterina was beautiful Dracula could not deny it. She was maybe a bit over sixteen years, but so mature and feminine. He could easily imagine her a few years in the future with a family she deserved and kids. Her husband would undoubtedly adore her. _

"_Ekaterina." He went inside her mind and called out for her. It was amusing to feel her weak resistance. The brush felt down from her small hands._

"_Yes." _

"_Be a good human and open the window for me". It was so easy to control a human's mind. Dracula watched as she slowly came to the window. She twisted the handle and he jumped in. Her grey eyes caught his stare and she made a step back trying hard to break thought the spell._

"_Get away from me." She could not do anything, but whisper._

"_Aren`t we a disobedient little thing?" Her eyes showed her panic, but she was too weak to run from him or cry out for help._

"_Please leave me." She begged._

"_Dear girl, I am not the one who can make this decision. If it was for me to make the choice I would not even come close to you". He smiled taking her small form in his hands. "The one that wishes for you is my friend. I cannot deny him of the pleasure. Now hush!" Her small body was senseless in a second. _

_* * *_

_Her blood was pure. Only a virgin blood could have such a sweet, arousing taste. Dracula smiled hearing her moan when he took his fangs out of her small throat. He could already see her skin turning as white as winter's firs snow. She would become an amazing partner for Alcazar._

"_Master." Her eyes were a color of bloody red. Dracula smiled at her._

"_Are you hungry, my pet?" He slowly put her in a sitting position and gave her a glass of hot blood._

"_I won`t drink that!" Her human nature tried to overcome her new form._

"_Really?" Dracula found her actions amusing. "You prefer to die than?"_

"_I do not want to become like you!" She was angry and frightened at the same time._

_Dracula smirked and caught her red eyes. "Drink!" She took the blood wine glass out of his hand and brought it to her small lips. His eyes never leaving hers. "I do not like to repeat myself, Ekaterina". She made the first small sip and in a few seconds her human nature was forgotten. _

"_Please, more, master." Dracula could not resist an urge to grin at her._

"_More? You said you did not want to become like me". He could tell that she was holding herself from the urge to come closer and feel his warm flesh._

_It was hard to resist her. Dracula knew that it was wrong to charm her like that, but he could not do anything with himself. Ekaterina was not acting normal yet. Her body was responding to the bond they shared. It was normal for a fledgling to act like that to her master especially if her master was a male. She came closer and reached to him. Dracula's eyes went down to her small parted lips, but he stopped himself._

"_Do you really think that a servant like you can actually interest me?" His words were so cold and his expression did not show anything else than hatred. Year of practice had made it perfect. She flew away from him in an instant lowering her head._

"_I am so sorry master". She whispered. He could tell that she was more than ashamed of her action. Dracula even felt a bit sad for the girl._

"_Next time I would not accept this kind of attitude. Did I make myself clear?" He caught her chin with his right arm and made her look at him._

"_Yes, master"._

_* * *_

_It was so dark. I could not understand where I was. It was useless to scream. No one could hear me in this place. I could not remember anything. Was I even alive? Was it a dream? I tried to open my eyes, but they did not listen to me. _

"_Seras!" I tried to understand where the voice came from, but it seemed that it was all around me._

"_Who are you?" My voice sounded so quiet and frightened that I could not recognize it at all._

"_I am you. My name is Alcazar". _

_I opened my eyes feeling how the strength was filling my body. It was a strange room. The bed was covered with white blankets. I could sense blood somewhere near me. I looked at the blood bag that was placed on a handle near my bed. I reached for it and felt a sharp pain in my hand. A needle was inside my vein. I roughly took it out and reach for the blood bag. The taste of cold blood was terrible, but my hunger was too much to notice it._

_I finished drinking, but my hunger could not be satisfied with it. I tried to look for some more, but there was nothing. I sat up and felt dizzy. My head felt so strange. I tried to get up, but felt on the stone floor hitting my head. The scent of fresh blood invaded me. I reached for my forehead and felt warm liquid running down my face._

_I was distracted. Something was coming I could feel it. It was so powerful. I run to the corner of the room and tried to hide myself. The door opened in a second. I concealed my face trying to stop myself from feeling this intense amount of power building up in the small room. This aura was too much for me. I could not stand it. _

"_Seras". I felt myself shiver from that voice. He made a few steps to me._

"_Don`t come any closer!" I yelled trying to dig myself further in the corner of the room._

"_Seras, what's wrong?" He made one step closer. I could not take it anymore. This feeling I knew what that feeling was. Hatred, I did not want him to be near me at all. I wanted to sink my nails in his flesh and hear his screams. I looked at him feeling his gaze. I stood up and jumped at him. I hit him in the face and his back was pressed against the wall._

"_I hate you!"_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Ekaterina, where were you, I started to worry about you! Don`t walk out that late, Moscow isn`t the safest place for a young woman!* _

"_Grandmother, your worries are vain, what possibly can happen to me?*_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hello everyone! Hope you`ll like this chapter. As I promised some Alucard-Seras scenes). **

**For all the readers. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It helps a lot to write faster!**

**Hope Seras did not scare you too much) I promise she would not be that BAD all the time. Well with Alucard maybe, but only with him so do not worry that mush)**

**Sooo...More of the Alucard's life as I said. This parts from his life will soon make it clear why Alcazar and Alucard are no longer friends. Emmm...the good news...You will see Integra soon. Yep, I`m also exited)**

**Hope you`ll like the chapter.)))**

**Yours**

**BuzzWire**


	4. Agreement I

**_

* * *

_**

Thanks everybody for the reviews. They help alot! As I promised some more Alucard and Seras for you to enjoy! NB! MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

* * *

_**Agreement**_

_He would never imagine his Seras doing something like that to him. She got strong over the years. There were not that many who could that easily push him against the wall like that. He looked amused while her eyes were set on him as a predator on her prey. Her nails grew longer and cut his flesh, but he did not notice the pain. It meant nothing to him. Alucard knew that she would wake up in a bad mood, but this was rather enjoying. He hardly could control himself from doing something stupid. Alucard had to avoid showing her his feeling or it would end up in her using him. _

"_One of these days I will kill you, Vlad Dracula". She said never leaving his red eyes. That was different. Alucard felt the anger rising in him. No one called him that in centuries. He hated remembering that part of his immortal life._

"_How do you…" He could not finish the words. Seras hit again._

"_Your blood told me enough about you!" Alucard did not move. That was the last thing he could think of. Alcazar showed her something before dying? What exactly did she knew about him? That would change everything he had planned. If she knew than he could forget about being with her. She would never accept him. He caught her wrist and stopped her from hitting him again. His amusement vanished in seconds. _

"_What do you know?" His voice was low and vicious. Seras tried to pull her hand out of his grip, but it was useless. She felt his cold eyes burning holes in her back._

"_Let go of me now!" She yelled._

"_Answer first!" He trapped her against the wall. His body was closely pressed to hers small one. Alucard could feel her breath on his skin. The scent of blood was intoxicating his mind. She smelled delicious as always. He could feel his fang growing without his permission on instinct. Alucard dreamed of tasting her here and now._

"_I would not obey you, no matter what you do to me! I don`t care if you are the first damned vampire on this planet. I said let me go!" She did manage to escape for a brief moment before he captured her again. He could feel her harsh breathing, her enormous anger for him and her hatred. It was amazing how she could express so many feeling at the same time. He pushed his wild instinct aside and concentrated on a wild girl in his arms. If he wanted to gain her trust back he had to be more reasonable._

"_I am not commanding you, Seras. I am asking". He could see her eyes widening, but only for a second before she broke free and made him fly to the opposite wall._

"_That's enough!" Seras looked at the woman who entered the room. She was so familiar. That scent. Seras knew it too well. Her long blond her was falling down her shoulders, her form once strait and graceful was weakened after decades of long and unmerciful work. She readjusted her glasses and cough._

"_Sir Integra Hellsing?" Seras could not believe her eyes. She came closer to look at the old lady standing in the door frame. "How long have I been asleep?_

"_About forty years, servant". Her eyes set on the girl. Seras felt that nothing had changed decides her looks. She stayed as strong and sharp at words as ever. She could not resist a small smile forming on her lips. But what did she say about her being gone for that long? _

"_Forty?" She did not want to believe in that. How could that happen? Seras remembered everything that happened too well. She once again looked at the head of Hellsing organization and it did not look that absurd to her. "I lost so much time!" Integra ignored her last words and set her gaze on Alucard who was standing behind Seras captured in his deep thoughts._

"_Explain why do I see your fledgling beating the crap out of you?" Her face was a mask of calmness, but you could tell that she was very angry with him. Integra Hellsing was not informed on something very important and she did not like that._

"_I am no fledgling of his!" Seras was mad again. Her eyes narrowed with the last words she said._

"_Explain!" Integra was a bit worried with the situation she got herself into. Sir Hellsing was not that young to hang around vampires she could not control. _

"_She drank Alcazar's blood. Years ago I released him, master". Alucard was smirking seeing Integra's face change to a worried one. It was so easy to scare her these days. He remembered there were times it even was the other way around. She was a strong woman, but years left their mark on her._

"_You let her live after that?!" She yelled. "Kill…"_

"_Kill me?" Seras looked at Integra with an amused face. "He is my equal. The blood that runs in my veins is as old as his. Do you possibly think he can kill me that easily?" Seras smirked seeing Integra's face becoming as white as hers. "If I wanted to kill you sir Integra, I would already have done it minutes ago!" She smiled. "Do not worry, I have different plans. I would share them with you, sir Hellsing". She made a small bow and grinned showing her long fangs._

"_Is it safe to leave her here, Alucard?" Integra looked at the only vampire she was sure would not hurt her. He looked a bit irritated with her question. The police girl already had told everything. It was useless to say anything more._

"_Yes, the police girl is totally harmless to anyone here…" He said smirking. "…but me." Integra opened her mouth to ask something else, but saw a strange look Seras has given her former master. It was filed with some strange emotion Integra could only interpret as full of disgust. That had shocked her. Seras Victoria always gave her master the "puppy eyes". 'There must be something going on with those two'. She though, but did not say anything. _

_* * *_

_I could hear the steady beat of a heart. The blood of that person resembled the blood of sir Hellsing. I tried to concentrate on the place I have captured the sound and saw a huge room. A young girl in a nightgown was playing with a teddy bear. She was about ten years old. Her golden locks were jumping around her small head. I could not stop myself from smiling. She was so cute._

"_She is just like you". I could not stop myself from saying those words. Integra lifted her eyes on me and gasped._

"_What did you say again?" Her voice was deadly harsh. She set her grey eyes directly on mine. "Don`t you dare to invade my daughter or I`ll kill you myself if my servant is too weak to do that!"_

"_I am sorry. Maybe you can make me her servant? I would love to look after her and…"_

"_Shut up! You do not have any right to talk if I did not ask you to". I heavily breathed out and smiled at Integra. She loved her daughter so much that she would find the strength to do what she said. "Alucard will make sure she will be safe"._

"_You do not know anything about Alucard!" I was getting mad again._

"_What do you mean!?" Integra nervously lit her cigar up and inhaled the smoke inside her._

"_He is not the best example for a young girl and he is definitely not nice". I felt attached to the small one. I did not know why, but the young vampire wanted to protect her and make her childhood as bright as possible before she would fully find out what sort of a future awaits her. "She deserves to be happy not scared to death". I wispered._

"_Why do you care?" Integra took another cigar and put it in her mouth._

"_Because I am not Alucard". I simply said. "I did not live centuries, I still have my heart". I smiled at Integra who was deep in her thoughts. Someone knocked on the door making us turn our heads._

"_Come in, David". The door opened reviling a young man. He was a bit over twenty or so I thought. He nodded to Integra and curiously examined me. "Can you show Seras her room?"_

"_No problem, sir Integra Hellsing. Follow me, Seras Victoria". He held the door for me and started to walk down the corridor back to the lower parts of the mansion._

"_So you have finally woken up!" He smirked. "Oh, I`m David by the way! The new butler. I will also work on your toys". He had shaken my small hand and went on. "What kind of weapons do you usually use? I bet back than there was nothing to choose from, right? I will make something especially for you. Alucard likes the fancy handguns with silver bullets. I think you should try the fire-chain. It's my new invention. I think it will suite you just fine…" David spoke non-stop. I lost the string of the conversation a while ago. "We are here!" He opened the door for me and disappeared as fast as he could._

"_Strange guy!" I could not stop myself from smirking, but as my gaze fell on the red figure sitting on one of the chairs in my room my expression changed._

"_We haven`t finished our conversation". _

_

* * *

_

_**Guys please review, please! I`m just so curious if I need to do something more or if this story is that bad that I should stop at once and hide my face? **_

Yours always,

BuzzWire


End file.
